When you wish upon a star
by Uchihalover223
Summary: My life was terrible until the day a group of ninja came into it. ItachixOC, HidanxOC and Madara/TobixOC. Real Life.


Millions of tiny stars twinkled overheard as I stood outside on the balcony, fresh tears falling down my face. A brown bruise situated itself on my right cheek in the shape of a palm print- my father's palm print.

He and his new girlfriend were going out of town, leaving me to take care of my 16 year old sister, Brianna.

They were preparing to leave as he came walked out, onto the balcony. My body tensed immediately because I had never grown used to being around him and not having him hit me.

"We're leaving. Call us if you need anything and by god take care of your sister. If anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible"

His voice was gruff, irritation obviously in it because they were running late and my father hated being late.

"Yes sir"

I mumbled this because, in all honesty, I didn't feel like talking to him. I hate my father because not only did he abuse me and treat my sister like a princess(though I did love Brianna to death) , but he had the audacity to leave my mother for some dumb tramp who probably didn't know what the capital the U.S- where we live- was.

He didn't say anything about my mumbling, like he usually did, but instead just walked off. My eyes went from down to up, gazing at the stars. Suddenly I saw it- a flash of white across the night sky, but I knew what it was.

'_I wish the Akatsuki were real- it would amazing to have people like them around- maybe someone muscular like Kakuzu, Hidan or Kisame would protect me from my father- or maybe someone smart and strong, like Itachi, Pein or Madara.'_

The shooting star whizzed by as I wished upon it, knowing my wish would be fruitless. In the distance I heard the car door slam shut and watched the tail lights as they disappeared down Windmill Point Rd, where I lived in the small town of White Stone in Virginia.

I pushed myself up from the balcony and headed inside, the chilly night air finally getting to me as goose bumps appeared on my flesh. Now a lot of people around me probably didn't know who the Akatsuki were.

The Akatsuki was a criminal organization from my favorite anime/manga, Naruto. A lot of people in my area didn't appreciate the art of anime like I did, so it wasn't something I could really share.

The only people who liked anime that I knew were my best friend, Kelsey, me and my sister.

We were all big fans of the organization because half the guys in it were hot or funny, some were even both! I smiled at the thought as I stuck my head into the computer room, looking at my sister.

"Bed time in 10"

She visibly grumbled and began to close whatever she was doing and head to her room while I headed to mine, which was right across from hers.

Her room was very girly decorated- pinks and baby blues with lace trimmings and pictures of several hot pop stars along with the Akatsuki, especially Hidan, who was her favorite because of his potty mouth.

Mine was different, though. It was covered in very basic things, most of them in hot pinks, blacks and dark purples. I had all the Akatsuki members covering my walls, mostly Itachi though and then I had all my manga's and uncut box sets stacked up on a shelf.

I closed the door and curled up in my bed, sighing as I brought my plushie's up with me. Yeah I was a major Narutard, but oh well.

Once I was situated under my purple blanket I pulled all my plushies, which all of them were Akatsuki members, up to me and slowly fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the events that would take place the next day.

My alarm clock was what woke me up in the morning and I groaned softly. I hated getting up so early to go to school, but I guess I would just have to deal with it. The best way to describe my hair that morning was a rat's nest.

It was full of knots and sticking out in every direction.

I groaned softly and walked over to my sister's room, knocking on the door before heading to get in the shower.

Once out of the shower my hair was much better, though it still had some knots at the ends. It was then that I heard a loud scream and took off, nothing but a towel wrapped around me.

When I got downstairs the sight before me made me gasp. All 10 Akatsuki members stood before me and at first I thought it was some cruel joke.

"What are you doing in my house? Get out!"

My voice was full of menace and high pitched as I pointed toward the door.

"Wish we could get out, toots. The door won't open"

"What are you talking about the door won't open? Of course it'll open you nimrod!"

I walked over to the door for emphasis and opened it, showing them.

"See?"

The group then attempted to walk toward the door, the one cosplaying as Tobi first in line.

When he reached the door he was immediately thrown back. I looked at him curiously.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out!"

Next was the one as cosplaying as Hidan and has he attempted to walk out he was also thrown back.

"We can't, un!"

I was shocked that the one who was cosplaying as Deidara even had the un down.

Walking over I grabbed his hand, leading him toward the door.

Then I felt it. Something brushed over my palm and I gasped in surprise, bringing my hand away as a tongue stuck out from a mouth located on his hand.

"Oh my god…. You're real!"

"Of course we're real dumbass!"

This was Hidan, of course and I glared at him.

"How can this be happening? You're just characters from a manga!"

They looked at me confused and I hit my head in frustration, scattering a few of my blonde locks.

"You know, the anime, Naruto? That is where you're from?"

Pein stepped forth since he was, of course, the leader of the group.

"What is a manga?"

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"A Japanese book! Masashi Kishimoto writes about you like when Deidara and Sasori went and captured Gaara!"

"How do you know about that, un? And why are we here, un?"

My sister was still dumbfounded by all of this as she stared at Hidan and suddenly walked over to him and began to pinch at his cheeks.

"You are real!"

"Yes Brianna, we have already established that fact"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and then Tobi ran until he was right in front of me.

"Tobi is a good boy! He wants to know why pretty lady is only in towel!"

I then noticed he was right a bright blush took its place on my face as I rushed upstairs.

"Bri, keep them company until I come down!"

My sister looked excited at that aspect as I ran upstairs and slipped on my school uniform- a short navy blue skirt, my underwear, a bra and a white blazer with a jack over it and then ran back downstairs.

Everyone was still in the same place I had left them, surprisingly.

"Ok well umm I am Naomi and this is my sister, Brianna. We live here and I guess you guys are just kinda stuck. We have to go to school now, but we'll see you when we get back. There is a computer over there and then TV. If you get hungry you can make some instant ramen. Stay out of our rooms, especially my manga collection and our underwear drawers. We'll be back at 3:30! Bye!"

I gave Hidan a glare at the underwear one and then me and my sister took off through the front door, excitement in my eyes as I couldn't wait to tell Kelsey.


End file.
